Question: Tiffany ate 2 slices of cake. Omar ate 2 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of cake with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{7}$ of the cake.